


Christmas Wishes

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: When a stranded Sebastian calls him, Chris is more than happy to pick him up. It might even lead to something they have both been dreaming of.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A new Evanstan fic. Set during Christmas because 'tis the season! Surprisingly, no Dodger content in this fic. Trust me, I'm shocked. 
> 
> As always this work is purely fiction and not meant for people depicted in this work or anyone vaguely related to them. This work is unbeta'd. I did read through it, so hopefully there are no remaining mistakes. My apologies if there are. 
> 
> Happy reading!!!

Chris startles when he hears his phone ringing. His entire family is here for their annual Christmas celebration and most of his friends are with their own loved ones. He checks the caller id. Sebastian. The last person he expects a call from, honestly. Not that anything bad had happened between them. They'd just grown apart bit by bit after Chris's contract with Marvel ended. It’s still one of Chris’s biggest regrets. He’d always liked Seb. He misses him sometimes - his jokes and his silliness and how sweet he was too. So, though a surprise, Sebastian’s call isn’t unwelcome. 

"Hey Seb, Merry Christmas," Chris answers the phone. He steps out of the room for the sake of privacy and some quiet. 

"Hey Chris," Sebastian says softly. "Merry Christmas. I… uhh. Sorry if I disturbed you but… I'm stranded in Concord and everything's closed. I was… I was hoping you might know a place I can go to. Since you are from the area and all." He sounds like he is close to tears and Chris's heart aches a little. 

"You can stay with me. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up," Chris says without hesitation. 

"Are you sure? I won't be imposing?" Sebastian says. 

"Of course not," Chris says, "there will always be a place for you here." 

"Thank you," Sebastian says and rattles off an address. 

Chris steps back into the dining room, tells his family he has to head out, and asks his mom if she can set an extra plate because they'll have another guest. She gives him a questioning look but he decides he'll tell her everything later. First, he has to pick up Sebastian. He brings an extra jacket just in case Sebastian's cold. He hates the thought of Sebastian being cold. Shivering and lonely. Chris rushes to his car. 

As much as he wants to speed to the address Seb told him, he doesn’t. The thick layer of snow on the roads makes it too dangerous. He’s got to be careful. It won’t do Sebastian any good if Chris crashes his car. 

He’s relieved when his navigation system finally informs him he has arrived at his destination. He parks his car, looks around for Sebastian, and sighs in relief when he sees him parked underneath a streetlight. Chris gets out of his car and walks to Sebastian as quickly as the snow allows him to. He knocks on the side of Sebastian’s car. Sebastian startles and drops his phone. Curses in Romanian and English before he opens up the door. 

“Hi,” Chris says awkwardly. “I’m here.” 

“You’re here.” Sebastian smiles. “I’m so happy I could kiss you. I was driving home. I was on this retreat thing with a few friends, but I took my own car cause I wanted to leave a day early so I could go home for Christmas. But then my car broke down and the retreat is some stupid no-phones-allowed thing so I couldn’t call my friends. But then I remembered you live nearby. So I’m really glad you answered your phone,” He rambles. 

“No, of course. I am glad you called. I know it’s been a while and it was an emergency call but I was happy to hear from you again.” Chris smiles. “Let’s go to my car. You must be cold. Do you have any bags? We can put them in the trunk and take care of your car tomorrow. Mom will know a garage we can call,” He says. 

“It is pretty cold.” Sebastian shivers. “Thank you, really. It’s good to see you.” 

Chris moves aside so Seb can get out of his car. He opens his trunk and gets out a big suitcase. He puts it down in the snow and closes his trunk and his door. Double checks to make sure everything is closed properly and locks it. They make their way to Chris’s car together. Once Seb’s suitcase is securely in the back, it’s time to get going. 

“Are you hungry?” Chris asks. “I asked my mom to put down an extra plate, just in case. Figured if you were stranded here, you might not have gotten a chance to eat yet.” 

“I am, a little. Fuck… I am totally keeping you from your Christmas dinner.” Sebastian frowns. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll just eat a little later. Besides, helping a friend in need is the Christmas spirit, isn’t it?” Chris says quickly. “Honestly, I am happy to help you and you are more than welcome.” 

“I appreciate it.” 

They don’t say much for the rest of the drive but the silence doesn’t feel uncomfortable. It never really had between them. Chris remembers always being content to just hang around Seb whenever they were filming or on a press tour. They had fun together but there were also a lot of days where they just relaxed. Didn’t always have to say much, sometimes they just put on a movie and calmed down from the hecticness that dominated both their lives. Chris hasn’t connected like that with anyone in a long time. Sebastian was and is something special. 

They make it to his house. When they enter his mom greets Sebastian as if she had been expecting him all along. She was always good at making people feel welcome. She tells Sebastian and Chris to sit down so they can start dinner. 

During dinner, Chris is constantly amazed by how well Seb fits in with his family. It’s not a thought he lets himself entertain too often. But damn. Seb is perfect. It would be perfect if Chris had ever admitted to his feelings. If Seb ever felt the same. The last time Chris really let himself think about this was 2016. When they were in China and everything was great. But then they’d slowly lost touch again, especially after Chris filmed his last movies for Marvel and he pushed those feelings to the side. Maybe, he thinks, maybe this year can be different. If Seb is open to the idea. Suddenly it’s the only thing Chris wants for Christmas. No gifts, no wishes, nothing would compare. 

After dinner, they put on a movie. A family favorite, one they pretty much watch every year. Sebastian is squished next to Chris on the couch. Their bodies are touching and Chris loves feeling Sebastian’s warmth. About halfway through the movie, Sebastian is starting to doze off. His head falls on Chris’s shoulder. Chris tells his family to be quiet. He doesn’t want Seb to be disturbed. He looks like he needs desperately needs to sleep. Whatever retreat he may have gone to - it can’t have been that relaxing. 

The movie ends and his family slowly clears out. Chris doesn’t want to move. Doesn’t want to wake Sebastian. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” His mother smiles. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Let him sleep.” She leaves the room.

They are going back to their own houses or to his mom’s. Usually, Scott and his boyfriend stay at Chris’s place but they decided to switch things up this year. Chris is really happy that they did now. 

Sebastian stirs. “Where’s everybody.” The words are slurred and he is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It’s the cutest thing Chris has ever seen. 

“Went home. Just you and me now. We didn’t want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully.” Chris says. “Looked real cute.”

Sebastian blushes. “You find me drooling all over you cute?” He snorts. 

“The cutest.” Chris grins. 

“You have a weird taste, Evans.” Sebastian scrunches up his nose. “Did you know that?” 

“Haven’t had you remind me in a while, but sure.” 

“Good thing I am here now. Lest you forget.” 

“A very good thing,” Chris says. “Do you want another drink?” 

“Do you have any red wine left?” Sebastian asks. 

“I should have some, yeah. Let me go check. Or come along, so you can pick something good. I’m still not a wine guy.” Chris says. 

Sebastian follows him into the kitchen and looks at Chris’s collection. He ends up picking a bottle of half-decent wine. Chris trusts his judgment more than he trusts his own when it comes to these things. He opens the bottle and pours Seb a glass before grabbing a beer from the fridge for himself. He sits down next to Sebastian at the kitchen table, pops the bottle open, and takes a large sip. 

“I’ve missed this,” Sebastian says suddenly.

“Me too,” Chris admits. “Sorry I wasn’t better at keeping in touch. After a while I worried it might just be awkward, you know?” He makes a face. 

“I’m sorry too. Takes two to tango.” Sebastian shrugs. “Maybe we can do better now.” 

“I’d love that,” Chris says. 

They talk about what their lives are like now. The jobs they’ve taken, their families, and - of course - their love lives. Turns out both of them have been single for a while now. Chris expresses his surprise that Seb is still single. 

“Really?” Sebastian’s eyebrows are scrunched together. 

“Yeah, I mean, I always thought you were cute,” Chris says. “And pretty, too. And sweet.” His cheeks heat up. 

“Do you… do you still think so?” Sebastian asks softly, his cheeks flushed. 

Chris nods. “Of course,” He says. “Very.” 

They both lean in. Their lips are pressed together and it feels like coming home after a long day. The safety, the warmth, the softness. It’s better than his wildest dreams. The kiss is slow and lazy. They kiss like they have all the time in the world and really they have. Well, Chris hopes they do. Hopes this first isn’t also a last because kissing Seb feels magnificent. 

They break apart and Seb presses their foreheads together. They are both grinning. Chris pecks Sebastian’s lips. Once, twice. Then again. Until Seb yawns. 

“Sorry,” He says. 

“It’s okay. It’s getting pretty late,” Chris reassures him. “Time for bed, I guess. Do you want to stay in my room or in the guest room. Either option is fine.” 

“I’d like to stay with you.” Sebastian smiles.

He takes Chris’s hand and squeezes it. They walk to Chris’s room holding hands, only letting go because they need to get ready for bed. They do so quickly and then settle down in Chris’s bed together. Sebastian rests his head on Chris’s chest and they fall asleep curled together. 

That’s how they wake up, too. Limbs tangled together and as close as can be. Chris hopes they’ll share more mornings like this together. He hasn’t slept this well in forever and waking up next to Sebastian would make even the greatest pessimist smile, Chris is sure of it. 

“So you like me and I like you,” Sebastian says once they’ve been awake and cuddling for a while, “and I really like kissing you and I think you like kissing me. The whole package, really. So maybe we should just keep doing this?” 

“I’d love to keep doing this.” Chris smiles. “Does the whole package include calling you my boyfriend?” 

“It does, as long as I can call you mine,” Sebastian says. 

Chris leans down to kiss him. His boyfriend. Best Christmas ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. I would appreciate it a lot! Or come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier over there. Much love <3


End file.
